A Wolf's Tribulation
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: A wolf had a cheerful life, until his family was murdered in cold blood by a gang of rams. Now lives in Zootopia, he attempts to cope and move on with his life, until the same gang of rams return of crime once again.
1. Tailgate Party

Chapter 1

 _Don't tell me about no beach_  
 _Don't wanna hear about your mountain_  
 _How the good life is a peach_  
 _You drink your sunsets from a fountain_  
 _No I don't wanna think about it_  
 _Save your breath, I don't wanna hear about it_

 _I just wanna get right down at the fire light_  
 _Let my baby sing "Hold me tight_  
 _"You honky tonk nighttime man"_  
 _Drink away this crazy world_  
 _Hold tight to a longneck-holdin' girl_  
 _Won't you give it all boys, the fed-up give a damn_  
 _Bartender, here's a fifty_  
 _Pour some whiskey on this drowning man_

 _We put the smoke in the stack_  
 _Put the seed in the ground_  
 _While Lady Liberty turns her back_  
 _And Uncle Sam just turns around_  
 _No I don't wanna think about it_  
 _Oh tonight I don't wanna think about it_

 _I just wanna get right down at the fire light_  
 _Let my baby sing "Hold me tight_  
 _"You honky tonk nighttime man"_  
 _Drink away this crazy world_  
 _Hold tight to a longneck-holdin' girl_  
 _Won't you give it all boys, the fed-up give a damn_  
 _Bartender, if you're with me_  
 _Pour some whiskey on this drowning man_

I continued to hear the music playing on the radio, while me and my long time friend Kai, were waiting for a few buddies of ours for a bonfire party. I was on the wheel and the truck is on park. We usually planned for bonfire parties on weekends, usually for young adult critters and sometimes predators like myself would mingle and socialize.

"You think she's coming?" Kai, a twenty year old rabbit in the front passenger seat asked.

"I don't know. She was interested of comin', so I'll find out and see." I answered.

"You only met the bunny for three weeks ago." Kai added.

"Yeah, but only on social media." I told him. "She doesn't know who I am. We only saw each other's photos posted online."

"She's probably living Bunnyburrow, like rest of us." Kai added.

I nodded. "That's what it said on her profile."

"Stalker!" Kai joked.

"What?!"

"You're a total stalker, man!" Kai fist-bump on my shoulder.

"I'm sure everyone does that, about eighty to ninety percent." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but not everyone though."

We heard truck and car horns that were sounding off nearby, with flashing headlights. I grabbed my cowboy hat from the back seat, as Kai just grabbed his ball-cap. We exited out of the truck to lower the tailgate from the back and grabbed our coolers for drinks. Easy drinks like sodas, sparkling ciders, and punch. The vehicles came into park towards our truck, by the time we started our bonfire. The party comers are usually people we knew back in college and/or at work, sometimes we even have party crashers probably from the city.

Everyone mingled by the fire, while others danced on the truck's tailgate. We're listened to mostly country music. Usually, where we from, mostly everyone would prefer to Gazelle's music.

"Any sights of her sore eyes?" Kai sat down by the fire.

"I haven't seen her." I answered.

"Really? Someone is trying to look for you."

"Who?" I asked.

Kai pointed at the rabbit on the tailgate truck. "She's your girl."

I watched her slow dance, until I recognized the face after the fire's height dropped. It was her! I got up and started to walk towards her, while watching her dance. My heart started to pound when she opened her eyes and spotted me. I took a deep breath, as she walked towards me and I helped her down.

"Thanks, but I couldn't got it." she smiled.

"It's... it's alright." I said.

"You alone?"

"Yeah, with a friend of mine of course." I answered.

She looked at the stars and the field. "Sure looks beautiful at night."

"You been around here, before?" I asked.

"My friends usually hung around here during the day. I never thought of coming back here at night."

"It's beautiful indeed. My friend, Kai and I partied here since college and it's a good spot." I added.

She started to run away from the party and went deep in the fields and waved.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Surprise!" she shouted.

I started to go after her, as we came out to the fields and looked up to see shining stars on a cloudless night. "I love to see bright stars at night, when I'm not around street lights."

I nodded with agreement. "Me too. My parents and I took me to the beaches and watch the moon and stars at night, as we howled also."

"Really? How cute! Try it." she wanted me to try.

"I haven't done it for awhile." I said.

"Please try, for your old times sake." she asked.

I slowly breathed, as I looked up at the stars and eventually found the moon. I let out a howl, as it echos around us.

The rabbit giggled. "You sound not bad."

"Thanks. I know we haven't formally introduced yet, but what's your name?" I asked for name.

"Claire Hooper." she introduced herself.

"I'm Trey Wolfer." I introduced myself, as we both shook each other's paws.

"I know a river for a good swim. Care to join me?" she offered me for swim.

"Sure." We than walked towards the woods, where we find a small lake. There was a trespass gate that blocked our entry. Claire felt bummed.

"I'm sorry. I used to remember never owned by anyone." Claire apologized.

I smirked. "There's a saying about 'wolves would have keys to the city.'"

"What do you mean?"

"Watch." I used my claws to unlock the gate's latches and opened the gate.

"Trey..." she was impressed.

"Just an ol' family trick. My family mostly." I said to her. "You still want to swim."

"I don't know." she felt unsure.

"I'm sorry, how about we don't need to take a long swim, just a dip with our feet." I tried to assure her.

She lightly smiled. "Okay."

* * *

After having her convinced for a short swim, we followed the wooden floating dock, before it reached the end. We sat down with our punches on the side, to make her feel better I even put some tunes from my phone.

 _Every time my feet are danglin' in the water_  
 _I can't help but think about her_  
 _Lyin' there with her wet hair_  
 _Didn't know what we were doin' but we didn't care_

"Oh my gosh, I loved this song." she said.

I chuckled. "Wouldn't be surprised, since we're at the floating dock." I took off my boots and let my feet be refreshed from the cool lake water. Claire joined me, when she sat down and let her feet be wet on the water. She started to cuddle me with her arms.

"I'm glad you came." she said.

"As for you too." I said back. "What do you do?"

"I'm living with my older sister. We worked at our parent's farm." she answered.

"Really. Wow... you should be proud, you guys grow delicious carrots." I said.

"Come on, you're just saying that."

"No, I know there's another farmers that grow other vegetables and mostly fruits. Still they're all equally great." I complimented.

"Thank you." she thanked me. "What about you?"

"Well... I currently work at a retail market to provide money for my family. The reason why we're out here is to celebrate for my degree for history." I answered.

"Wow... a college grad, from where?" she asked.

"Vine Country University."

"In Zootopia?!" she was surprised.

I nodded. "Yes, by the time I graduated I got homesick that I had to come back and live back in Bunnyburrow."

"Your parents are sure proud." she said.

"Yes, my mother sure is..." I got a little heartfelt emotional for a moment. "... and I'm sure my father is too. He died about a year ago."

"Oh Trey, I'm sorry."

I sighed. "The lost time I saw was when he visited at the university and we drove around Zootopia to spend time together, before he headed back. He suffered a heart attack and he couldn't wake back up."

Claire reached for my paw. "I know he was a great father to you."

"Both of my parents are, since I was a cub." I said softly.

She than gave me a kiss, before we both shared a kiss. She hugged me, unexpectedly, she pulled us into the water. We both swam back up and started to splash each other, like we're a young cub and kitten. We than got close, as we held onto each other's arms. We closed our eyes and we're about to share another kiss, until we heard shouting. We looked to see if someone was close.

"Whose that?!" she became worried.

"Get back on the dock." I told her too, as I swam to follow the noise and at a further distance. I saw a band of animals were meeting with each other. I figured they weren't the animals that owned the dock. One of them was a ram and turned towards my direction. I gasped, as if he spotted me and I started to swim back towards the dock.

"We got to go." I called out to Claire.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, a meeting I saw, but it's best we should leave here." I answered, as I climbed back onto the floating dock.

Without arguing, we left the floating dock and ran to escape from the woods, in case the band of animals from the meeting might spotted us. By the time we reached towards the fields, everyone was starting to pack.

"Trey! Claire! We're packing up, we're leaving!" I heard Kai shouting for us.

We looked at each other, as we're walking up to our vehicles. "I'm sure I got to get going back for home. I need to be up in the morning."

"So do I." I told her. "I really enjoy your company and hoped to see you soon."

"Of course, that was a wonderful experience to swim at the lake again. Thank you." Claire joined my company.

"Yes, thank you." I thanked her also for her company that we shared. We both gave each other a farewell kiss. "Have a goodnight."

"And a goodnight to you two." she said also. "I'll message you on Facebook."

"Absolutely, I'll be waiting." I agreed, as she hopped into her friends car. The top roof opened, as she came and played our song again, where I played at the dock. She continued to dance to the rhythm and the beat, as she was being drove off.

"Come on, love wolf! Are you ready?" I heard Kai's voice.

"I'm coming!" I told, as I headed my way to the truck.

"Cute bunny right." Kai said, as I got into the car.

"Hey, you can't say that!" I exclaimed.

"I can, because I'm a bunny. You're not, so you can't say it." Kai laughed.

I shook my head. "She's beyond that, she's beautiful."

We buckled in, as I started my truck and started our ride home.


	2. Unfortunate Event

Chapter 2

We drove back into town, as another country song ended and another started. At night, Bunnyburrow is quiet for bunnies and other animals are getting their sleep before the morning.

"I just have a blast, cheetah almost got me." Kai said.

"Really?" I questioned.

"I'm serious, she was eye-balling for the whole time." he answered.

"Did you try talking to her?" I asked.

"No, why a cheetah would want a rabbit like me. A rabbit and a rabbit are meant for each other." Kai stated.

"That doesn't mean you assume another rabbit would meant for you. I'm sure someone will be suited for you one day." I assured.

"Yeah right. Look you, you're a wolf and anybody could fall for you easy."

"Now come on, that's ridiculous. Any separate creature of herbivore or a predator could fall in love. Even in their own class." I told him.

Kai shook his head. "Yeah you're right. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be, that's nothing. Just be yourself, that's key."

"Even though you probably flip out, if a female animal would spot you." he joked, before he laughed.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Just dream on."

We pulled over to my family's drive way. We lived next door from each other, as if we knew each other since we're young. I parked and turned off the car. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I opened the door and exited the car, as Kai exited the truck and headed next door.

"See you in the morning." he said goodbye, as he entered his home.

"Yep."

I closed my door and walked onto my family's door. I took off my boots and left them outside by the door step to dry. I opened the door to see my mother was on the couch watching the news.

"Hi Mom, I'm home." I greeted her, as I came over and gave her a nuzzle with a kiss.

"Good time?" she asked.

"Same old, same old." I answered, as I sat down on the couch.

"Your furs damp?" she noticed my fur was damp, as she figured I was swimming.

"Yeah, I finally met the bunny from Facebook. She's beautiful and good personality." I explained to her.

"And you guys decided to go for a swim." she guessed easily.

I chuckled. "Mom..."

"Don't try to rush it now." she advised me.

"I do my best not to. She invited me for a swim at the lake and just splashed around." I went honest and told her.

"You know there's nothing wrong with meeting a female animal, until you two decided to move in together." she stated.

"I know... but I can't leave you and Lily behind. I wouldn't take care you two. As Dad wanted me to."

"You already done so much. I'm starting a line of work soon." she assured me with some good news.

"Really? I never heard anything about, what is it?" I was curious.

"I'll be working for our hospital at Bunnyville and I'll be able to make enough to help Lily and myself, since I completed my degree for Nursing." she said.

"That's wonderful. Congrats!" I congratulated my mother for her hard work. She studied over at the Bunnyville's medical school and she finally got her degree.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, as we get settled." she said.

My smile faded, as I started to think about my father, if he was here. "Trey, what's wrong?"

"I thought about my father, when I told her about myself." I felt a little tear was coming out of my eye. "I miss him."

My mother got off the couch, sat next to me and gave me a warm hug. "I know son. We all miss him too. We're both proud of you and Lily, it gave us purpose in life to look after you two. We're family. I'm sure your father is looking down at you right now and is proud that you didn't drop out of the university, over his departure from this world. Just remember, as if you decided to leave here, you're our son and ours. No one else's."

"I'm sure you got small amount from _The Jungle Book_ , do you?"

She chuckled. "Yes, but really I'm trying to say is that we're in your heart. Your family is in your heart. No one could take that away from you."

"Thanks Mom." I smiled, as we both share a heart-warming hug.

* * *

After our discussion, we spend the next few minutes watching the news, as nothing changes what those new casters tell us now a days.

"Same mindless chatter, as if there's nothing else." I shook my head over the same news about politics and some crime.

"They just tell us about it and next thing we do is we demand for those things to end, before repeating itself all over." Mom joked, as we both shared a good laugh.

I than started to yawn, as I needed to go to sleep for work in the morning. "Well I best be off to bed."

"Have a goodnight sleep, son." she said.

"Are you going to be soon?" I asked.

"I will soon. Just trying to stay up a little longer and I'll be calling the night too." she smiled.

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too." she responded back.

Before I could go upstairs, I knock came. It's unusual to hear someone knocking our door around 11 o'clock at night.

"Oh dear, I wonder who could it be." she wondered.

"I'll go see who it is." I walked over by the door to see who it could be. I peeked through the door hole to see a ram was outside by our doorstep. I unlocked the door, while keeping the door chain lock.

"Good evening wolf, I hope I don't mean to intrude at a time like this. I believe this hat belongs to you." the ram, who was male, handed me my cowboy hat.

"My hat! Thank you, I'm so sorry..." I turned back to see my cowboy hat was returned, as my mother smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, I just met someone and we took a swim. I'm sorry I left it there and causing you trouble to return."

"No problem at all." he kindly spoke.

"Well... I hope I'm willing to pay you back some way though." I try to return a favor to him.

"No need at all." he assured me.

"Oh alright, but I hope you have a wonderful rest of your evening and a goodnight. See you than." I closed the door, but he manged to stop it from closing.

"Actually..." he nervously chuckled. "There is something I would like you to do."

"Very well than, I'll be at the market in the morning and we could discuss something I could get for you or just pay you back." I told him, without trying to be impatient.

In a flash corner of my eye, I saw two other rams were coming by the steps. "It's best we could deal with it now."

I started to feel something very suspicious to see three other rams were next to the other ram.

"What's going on son?" my mother asked.

The second ram nodded his head slowly, before looking at the kind ram with a nod.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, but I think it's best for you to leave and we could discuss in the morning." I said, as I try to close the door.

All the sudden, the two rams busted the door opened, as the kind ram stepped closer to me. "Look you guys, we don't need trouble. Let's talk."

The rams closed the door and locked it, with the window shades and curtains closed. "This is for the regards for Doug, by his son."

"Whose Doug?" I questioned, as I never heard that name before.

A ram head-butted me on the stomach, without getting an answer.

"Trey!" my mother rushed to me, but the second ram head-butted her to ground.

"MOM!" The fourth ram picked me up and restrained me, as I struggled to free myself.

"Mommy, what's going on?" we heard Lily calling out for Mom.

"Go check up stairs Jason." the kind or not so kind ram instructed one of the rams to go up.

"Don't you lay a finger on my sister!" I warned them.

"Why are you doing this?! The ZPD will find you and hang you for this. IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" Mom warned the intruders.

"Now calm down and executions are no longer available for punishment." the main ram tried to calm my mother.

"THEY'LL ARREST YOU! HELP! SOMEONE HELP US, PLEASE!" my mother exclaimed.

The main ram continued to try to calm her down, as she continues to shout in a desperate attempt to call for help. It was up at the ram's point that he had enough of my mother's cry for help. He forced shut her with a muzzle, however it didn't stop her cry for help, as she felt discomfort from the muzzle. He pulled out a switchblade and stabbed her. My eyes widened, as I watched my mother being murdered before my eyes.

"MOMMY!" Lily cried, as she ran downstairs to our mother's side.

"Lily..." Mom said weakly, as she touched her daughter's fur.

"Take that cub, upstairs! I told you to already!" the main ram shouted. A ram named Jason came back down and took my sister back upstairs.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screamed. The fourth ram put a muzzle on me and I started to growl in rage. "LILY!"

"TREY HELP ME-" a bang rang out that silenced my sister's cry for my need.

"NOOOOO! YOU MONSTERS!" my tears came down, as fire engulfed inside me.

"Trey..." I turned over to see my mother on the floor. "Take my... paw..."

I reached for my paw, as I try to reach for hers. "Don't leave please!"

"Trey..." she lightly smiled, as her smile faded and rattled, before succumbing from her knife wound.

"MOMMMM!" I screamed my lungs, before being head-butted again, but on the back of my head and passed out.

I slowly, while still unconscious to see the rams are about to burn their crime, by pouring gas around the house and burn it to the ground. I crawled slowly to my mother's lifeless body. A shot rang out and I felt a bullet pierced into me. I started to shake and feel weak, but I continued to crawl to my mother.

"Chuck, we got to go! They'll rot in the pits!" I heard one of the rams talk.

"Let go of me, Jason! This is for my father, Doug" The leading ram named Chuck cursed. A alarm was sounding off from my truck. "You idiots, you 'ramming' amateurs!"

The door slammed shut, as I reached towards my mother. I removed the nuzzle from her and threw at the door. "Mom... please don't die!" I begged, as her warmth was gone and was nothing but cold fur. I buried my muzzled onto my mother, as I cry to my deathly sleep. The gunshot wound made me greatly weak that I started to fall to my death, as the fires continued to engulf around us, as it reached ablaze upstairs.

In the faintest noise, a door was busted again to see very blurry that a may appeared to be a fox, who is an officer.

"SON, IT IS NOT SAFE YOU NEED LEAVE NOW!" the fox shouted, as he started to pick me up, but I struggled weakly, as I wanted to stay with my mother's side and perish with my mother and Lily. "You're endanger, I'm getting you away from the fire!"

Than I hear an alarm going off as if it was the house. Instead, the alarm pulled me off from my nightmarish dream and see my phone is going off. I woke up from that dream...


	3. 3 Years Later

Chapter 3

After waking up from my past, I looked around to see I'm alive and back at my apartment that I'm renting. On my bed-side night stand, I still have a photo, that survived from the fire, of my parents, Lily, and I at our family vacation at the beach. Since the death of my mother and my sister, I felt empty and have no reason to live. After an attempt of suicide, I ended up being sent to the Cliffside Asylum. While I was there, I never had outside contact, even from Kai and Claire as they're distant memories. The only ones I seen are reporters to publicize my surviving tale of the night of my family's murder. My alarm continued to rang off from my phone that I snoozed it.

Everyday when I got up in the morning, I always looked at my back from a mirror to see the hole that eventually was removed, after I was rescued. I continued to wonder who saved me at that night, but I would just suspect it would be just an officer helping a distressing victim. After I got ready for my day, I left my apartment and headed to work in the city. I ended up working at a dead in job at Savanna's Downtown Bar/Grill. There we mostly serve both herbivores and predators would have burgers or grilled food, drinks at the bar, and a pool table. At nights, our restaurant will do karaoke, as I always keep hearing is that same song from Gazelle never ending. I was a waiter and serve food and sometimes drinks to customers. Most times it would be quiet or at quarter times there would be fights, uni-species or herbivore vs predator. We would end up calling ZPD to end the brawls and arrest the brawlers for disturbance and/or assault. At few times, while I work, I would see two officers probably at break or stationed inside the restaurant to make sure not a fight would occur. The two officers of course was a bunny and a fox. They seemed to be happy and had each other. Even at times, if I still have contact with Claire, our relationship would have be the same with the two officers.

"Order up, Trey!" the cook rang the bell.

I hurried over to fetch the order. "Come on, Trey! I still have orders to cook and give out." the cook by the name of Mark Retriever.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, as I took the food. I managed to grab the food and gave them the customers food.

"Finally, you took so long." one of the customers of the table ridiculed. "We waited for twenty minutes!"

"I apologized..." I apologized, as they shook their heads and started eating.

"Already everyone, I hope you care for some entertainment for our karaoke team." our manager came out and announced.

I sighed for disapproval, as I knew what song it will be like every other night. A group of three female gazelles got up on stage and started to sing the song that I wish to put my headphones, if I was allowed to at least once.

 _I messed up tonight_  
 _I lost another fight_  
 _I still mess up but I'll just start again_  
 _I keep falling down_  
 _I keep on hitting the ground_  
 _I always get up now to see what's next_  
 _Birds don't just fly_  
 _They fall down and get up_  
 _Nobody learns without getting it won_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
 _Till I reach the end_  
 _And then I'll start again_  
 _Though I'm on the lead_  
 _I wanna try everything_  
 _I wanna try even though I could fail_  
 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
 _Till I reach the end_  
 _And then I'll start again_  
 _No I won't leave_  
 _I wanna try everything_  
 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _Oh oh try everything_

 _Look how far you've come_  
 _You filled your heart with love_  
 _Baby you've done enough that cut your breath_  
 _Don't beat yourself up_  
 _Don't need to run so fast_  
 _Sometimes we come last but we did our best_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
 _Till I reach the end_  
 _And then I'll start again_  
 _Though I'm on the lead_  
 _I wanna try everything_  
 _I wanna try even though I could fail_  
 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
 _Till I reach the end_  
 _And then I'll start again_  
 _No I won't leave_  
 _I wanna try everything_  
 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I'll keep on making those new mistakes_  
 _I'll keep on making them every day_  
 _Those new mistakes_

 _Oh oh, try everything_

Everyone applauded for the gazelles, as they bowed and make their exit.

"Come on! Just one more song!" a hippo blurted out.

"Enough Lawrence, you have enough for tonight." another hippo tried to calm down his friend.

"What di you say?!" the hippo started to become angry.

"Lawrence, it's bes-" a punched was received, before the two started a fight. The officers were about ready to make arrest, as they try to break the fight.

"Trey, get up there and sing something!" Mark Retriever exclaimed.

"But sir, I don't know what to sing and besides I hardly listened to music much." I told him.

"Just sing something, or you'll be on the streets!" he shouted.

I sighed and shook my head, as I walked towards the stage. I couldn't be able to think of a song from my phone, so instead I sang a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me, as I was a pup. I cleared my throat and tried to get everyone's attention, but the brawl continues. So I decided to turn on the instrumental music that my mother used to sing her song.

 _Éist le mo chroí_

 _Go brónach a choích'_

 _Tá mé caillte gan tú_

 _'s do bhean chéile_

 _An grá mór i do shaoil_

 _Threoraí sé mé_

 _Bígí liomsa i gcónaí_

 _Lá 's oích'_

 _Ag caoineadh ar an uaigneas mór_

 _Na deora, go brónach_

 _'Na gcodladh ins an uaigh ghlas chiúin_

 _Faoi shuaimhneas, go domhain_

(While I was singing, I started to have a flashback of myself frightened to go asleep, because of the dark. My parents comforted me that the stars and the moon brings light at night. Even when I see the stars and the moon bright, I still fear the darkness around us, when the light is turned off. My mother tucked me and rubbed between my ears gently. My mother than started to sing her lullaby called _Crying Wolf_. Despite of it being a sad song about loneliness, however with my mother's voice took away the loneliness theme into a beautiful angel who sings you to asleep, as my father watched by the door of my room.)

 _Aoibhneas a bhí_

 _Ach d'imigh sin_

 _Sé lean tú_

 _Do fhear chéile_

 _An grá mór i do shaoil_

 _Threoraí sé mé_

 _Bígí liomsa i gcónaí_

 _Lá 's oích'_

 _Ag caoineadh ar an uaigneas mór_

 _Na deora, go brónach_

 _'Na gcodladh ins an uaigh ghlas chiúin_

 _Faoi shuaimhneas, go domhain_

 _Smaointe, ar an lá_

 _'Raibh sibh ar mo thaobh_

 _Ag inse scéil_

 _Ar an dóigh a bhí_

 _Is cuimhin liom an lá_

 _Gan ghá 's gan ghruaim_

 _Bígí liomsa i gcónaí_

 _Lá 's oích'_

After finishing the song, everyone was stunned into silence, as if the brawl never took place. In that moment, I started to see the flashback of my mother singing me that same song to put me to sleep. The memories continued to give me pain and sorrow, that I rushed off the stage and entered the employee's backroom. The gazelle females congratulated me for that song and even on of them asked me where I learn to sing it. Another flashback came of me singing the song, from what I learned from my mother, to my younger sister Lily when she was a newborn pup.

I quickly clocked out from work and left the restaurant without looking back. I finally reached to my car and I heard a siren going off and it was the ZPD.

 _You can't be serious._ I said to myself while continuing to unlock my car door.

Out came was a bunny and a fox, who were officers. "Excuse me!" the buddy tried to stop me, and I assumed it was a female from the sound of her voice.

I turned around to see her standing next to the police cruiser. "What do you want?"

"I'm sure you have seen the fights going on about a while. We just wanted to say thank you for stopping the fight." the bunny officer thanked me.

"I didn't do much, you and your partner, who is inside the cruiser, did most of the work." I told her.

"Listen, buddy." I saw the fox coming out of the car. "It probably wouldn't be worst if you didn't done anything at all."

When I saw the bunny's partner walking towards me, I froze and my eyes widened from recognizing his face. Every time I see a fox, even since I was sent to Cliffside, I would hear someone's voice and see a fox that pulled me out of the fire.

 _Son, are you alright?_ While I was in my flashback to try to figure out who it was, I was pulled back to the present to see the officers waiting for me to answer. "I said 'are you alright?'" her partner asked.

"Yes... I need to go." I quickly got into my truck and try to take off.

"Wait, just take my card, if you needed to contact me!" the fox officer hurried to my driver's side and quickly handed me his card.

I took it and I drove off from site. "Drive safe, please!" I heard the fox said, before it was faint. I wasn't sure what came over me, but I knew it maybe someone who is familiar, but I couldn't tell. After driving my way home, I finally made it. I parked my car and exited, before dashing to the apartment complex. I hurried and disregard the counter desk person and got into a elevator to take me to my floor.

"This can't be home! There are still many foxes that I know of." I said to myself. "No it can't be him. Anyone one could be an officer or it maybe a stranger who is a fox!"

I don't understand why I keep deluding myself to know who saved me that night, probably what Cliffside has done to me. Either way, whenever I see someone I suspect saved me, I forget about it in the next day. After a long day's of work that I didn't bother to eat anything, but instead to sleep. Perhaps I'll try to avoid dreaming... that night. Before I called it the day, I looked to see the fox officer's name card and the name was Nick Wilde and his address of the ZPD station and phone number to contact him. In case I forgot it, I placed it on my night stand as I turned off the night and let the cold air blow into my room, as my bedroom window remained open to let the breeze fill the room.


	4. Trey's Police Therapy

Chapter 4

I went to sleep, as the same dream came back. This time however, it was the same sequence when I was trapped in the house alongside my deceased mother. An officer breaks in the front house door, while the house is starting to engulf in flames.

"SON, IT IS NOT SAFE YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" the officer exclaimed, as my vision was a bit clear to see it was a fox, but I couldn't tell who he is. I was starting to get picked up, but before it went further my alarm went off from my phone.

I woke up in sweat, as I gasped for air and trying to widen my eyes to awake myself up in full. Got out of bed and done my routines of getting up in the morning for work. After I got ready and was about to head out the door, I forgot to remember that ZPD Officer Nick Wilde's business card on the night stand. I walked over there and picked it up to see he even has a phone number to call. With a little hesitation, I didn't thought about calling him, but he may perhaps help me get me through or at least know who pulled me out of the fire. I began dialing my phone and it started to rang. It continued to rang for seconds and seconds, as I waited for him to answer.

 _Hello and good morning, this is the Zootopia Police Department and I'm Officer Nick Wilde. How could I be of your assistance today?_

I froze as I was trying to pick up some words that I wanted to say.

 _Helloooo?_

"I'm sorry! This is Trey Wolfer. The one you spoke yesterday evening near where I worked." I spoke.

 _Hmmm... Trey Wolfer... I'm trying to remember... Oh yes, Trey Wolfer at the bar and_ _grill!_

"Yes." I answered, as I was breathing in and out of nervousness of speaking to someone since I left the hospital. "I was wondering, if it's possible I could come in and discuss... or basically talk."

 _Well I understand you wanted to speak to someone, would it be better for me to get you a therapist?_

"No, no. I prefer to speak to you, about..." I answered again.

It took a moment to wait for a response from Nick, until he let out a breath. _Come into the ZPD and talk to the desk counter to let him know that "you're here for Officer Nick Wilde" and he'll take you to my office or have someone else help from there._

"Alright, thanks. See you than." I finished my chat, before hanging up the phone and called work to report an absence for appointment reasons. I didn't bother to change my clothing, so I decided to just leave the apartment.

It took me for a few minutes to arrive at the ZPD, as I live only a few short minutes from there. I parked my car at a parking garage and decided to walk from there to the Zootopia Police Department.

* * *

After a short walk from the parking garage, I saw the letters of ZPD or Zootopia Police Department. I took a another look to ensure myself if it was the correct address and location where Nick Wilde works. Other police officers were coming in and out of the precinct, possibly for to patrol around town or heading back home from their long nights. As I was passing through them, some of the officers looked at me and wondered who I was, as if they may have heard of me. I opened the doors to see everyone passing through for work. I than saw the counter desk, who may help me to get into a meeting with Officer Wilde. I walked to the counter desk and spoke with a cheetah officer by the name Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Excuse sir, is this a counter desk I could speak to someone or get in touch with an officer?" I asked.

"Sure, how can I help?" he friendly greeted.

His energy of a friendly greeting kind of startled me a bit, probably because I wasn't much social with anyone. "Well... for starters you may have... a doughnut on your-"

The officer noticed when he checked his cheek with his paws and found a chocolate. "Ohh, thanks. Care for a doughnut?"

"I'm okay thank you. However, perhaps you could help me. I'm here to speak with Officer Nick Wilde. He said someone would help me get to his office to speak to him." I went on.

"Oh yes, I'll get-"

"It's alright Clawhauser." a voice came and I turned to see the same bunny officer from last night. "I'll take it from here."

* * *

She than began walking me through the halls. At one point, I looked at the briefing room to see officers being briefed by the buffalo Chief Bogo. While he was briefing, he made a short glance at me like he remembers me. We continued to walk, after passing the briefing room and at another turn, we arrived at the office of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.

"You guys are partners." I assumed.

"Yep, since after we cracked a case together and he joined the force. Inseparable ever since, except days off of course." Judy spoke.

She opened the door to see Nick was preparing to end his shift. He turned his head towards us, mostly myself. "Ah, Trey is it?"

"Yes sir."

"Please, have a seat." Nick friendly greeted, as he handed a note to Judy. I sat down on the chair, as Judy exited the room and closed the door. "So, here we are. Now why are you wanting to discuss with me about your troubles?"

"Well for one reason for sure, A: it costs money to go see therapy, B: I can't fully rely on doctors or psychologist to help me, and C: you seemed to know more." I answered.

He chuckled. "Clever as a fox, but not the wisest."

"Also the main reason is that, when my mother and my sister Lily died at that night. I was pulled out of the house by a fox, who may be an officer." I added.

Nick nodded his head slowly. "Interesting, you think it might be me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. The officer was my last recollection, before I passed out and awoken at a hospital in the next day."

"Do you ever got the officer's name or description?"

"I ended up forgetting all about it, until I was released from the asylum and started having nightmares." I answered.

"Nightmares? About the murders?" he questioned.

"What else?! Ever since I got out of there. I wished that I could have a decent dream, if it means going back to a flashback of seeing my family alive, before they passed."

Nick sighed a bit. "Do you remember who the perpetrators, who broke into your mother's house?"

"Yes. They were rams and recall of hearing two names: Chuck, who was the main ram and stated he is the son of Doug, and another by the name of Jason." I told him, as he had a notepad and wrote down the names. He searched through files in his drawer and pulled out wanted photos.

"Do you recognized any one of them?" he showed me the wanted photos.

I looked and tried to remember, as I gazed at the photos. One of the photos by the name of Chuck, as I recognized the ram's wool and the horns. It even have a description, who he was. "This is him. That's the same ram, who killed my mother and sister."

"Did your mother tell you how your father died?" he asked.

"She told that he died from a heart attack." I answered.

Nick gave me a sadden look, as if something came out different. "That's what she told, she wouldn't lied."

"I'm afraid that wasn't the case. He did pass over a year ago, but he was murdered by the same ram, who was wanted." Nick came out clean.

It was the first that I heard that my father's death wasn't by an heart attack. "You're telling me, my father was murdered?!"

"Do you remember him joining the ZPD?" he asked.

"I don't know. I knew he was always around, when I was little. By the time I hit my teen years, he wasn't always around anymore and told me he had to work."

A door opened to see Officer Judy came in with a small safe and set it on the table and gave me a key for it. "What's this?"

"It's your father's safe, since he joined the ZPD. He would wanted you or anyone else in your immediate family to have it." Judy answered.

I grabbed the key and unlocked the safe to reveal an extraordinary secrecy that I hardly know. There was his badge, uniform, a Glock handgun, a family photo, and a note. I opened the note to see his handwriting.

 _Dear family_

 _I'm writing amongst to you because I'm dead. This safe contains my belongings as an officer and wanted to give it to my immediate family. Mostly, I was hoping to give it to my son Trey Wolfer. He may have a short memory of him visiting the ZPD or recalling anything about it, since we had to raise him and focused him on school. I need of you to contact my son to deliver the safe to him, as well assisting him and my family anyway possible._

 _Sincerely_ _Yours, Walker Wolfer_

Shocked from this revelation, I wasn't sure how to respond since he was dead for over a year. "Why couldn't he told of me about this before?"

"Because he was working on a case that Nick and I were solving." Judy answered.

"The 'Night Howler' case?"

"Yes, he went undercover to investigate deep of any gang affiliated groups that might produce the toxins. In which they later use for turning any animals into savages." Nick added.

"I hardly remember of him telling me about this case." I have very little memory.

"How about this, since I'll be off, we could do dinner over at the grill, where you work and discuss more." Nick suggested.

"I would, but I called in sick." I said.

"Alright, we could eat at a pizzeria. Your father took you to numerous pizzerias that he used to tell us about it." he said.

I decided to go for the plan since we could discuss for my little special therapy and about my father's career as an officer. Before Judy was about to escort me out, Nick confirmed with me that the time would be seven thirty at night that he would drive by apartment that I provided him my address.

As Judy and I walked out of their office after thanking him for letting me to stop by, the chief came by and stopped us, as he looked hard down on us.

"Whose is he, Hopps? No civilians are allowed past through the offices." he spoke a little harsh.

"We understand, but this citizen called to discuss about the murders and we have some clues about it." Judy stood up.

"Very well, after you escort him out, head on for patrol."

"Yes sir." she saluted, as he looked at me. He continued to gaze at me for the next minute, before he headed his way through the halls.

"Does he know about my father?" I asked Judy.

"I'm sure, if he seen him before. He would know." she smiled.

"Alright, thank you for escorting me here and out." I thanked her.

"Anytime at all." she said nicely, as we continued to head through the halls.

We than made it back to the entrance from there I exited out from the ZPD. When I walked out of the precinct, I continue to wonder why my father hasn't told me anything about his police work or I was in the asylum for so long that I started to lose memories that enjoy or recall anything before the murders of my family.


	5. Dinner and Night Brawl

Chapter 5

After coming back to my apartment, I was mixed with emotions about my father, who served in the ZPD. I wonder why my mother hasn't told me about this before. I guess I would find soon, as later in the evening I would meet up with Officer Nick. From having a emotional headache from new details about my father, I decided to lie down on my bed. While in bed, I turned on the news to find out that another family was raided and their house was burned to the ground. Apparently it was a family of otters and another connecting murder of a family of rabbits. They than brought up another connecting murder... which is about my family and of course of my survival and being sent to Cliffside Asylum for three years. I turned off the TV and decided to fall asleep, before I set an alarm for meeting up with Officer Nick.

I fell in sleep and continued to have the same dream, except I didn't see, but only hear the voices. Until I see myself back at the asylum... being alone. I was given medication to remedy the dreams and voices. Even after I took them, all of them will come back and haunt me once more. Ever since I left the asylum I stopped taking medication to see if I could recover without any pills. Unfortunately, like when I take them, the dreams and voices on the night of my family's murder. An alarm rung that woke me up to see it was a text message from Officer Nick, as I saved his contact information on my phone.

 _Hello Trey Wolfer, just checking on how you doing? I understand all the information about your father was a surprise. I found a pizzeria restaurant off from Savanna Central, I'll be meeting at you at the entrance around six o'clock. See you soon!_

I returned to the home screen to see the phone is 5:20 p.m. I got out of bed and got dressed for our dinner get together. When I opened my medicine cabinet, I saw my prescription medicine that I was prescribed after my release. I decided to take one, as I filled my cup with water, before I drank the cup of water. Afterwards, I left my apartment and arrived to my car and drove off to meet up with Nick.

* * *

The night seemed to be quiet at the Savanna Central. Even though there could be a few busy walking in the streets, but it's less crowded than it is during the day. I than arrived at Lynx's Pizzeria. When I stopped and parked my car a few short distance from there, I started to hear laughter to see a happy family of two kids and their parents having a night out, as they walked, talked, laughed, before they entered the pizzeria. I started to remember when I was little that my parents took me to Zootopia and from there we had our night out to the same pizzeria.

 _Flashback begins..._

 _"So Trey, what are you having?" my father asked me, when I was ten at the time, before Lily was born._

 _"Just the same old pepperoni and black olives." I answered._

 _"What? How about some mushrooms and sausages?" he joked, before he started to tickle me._

 _"Dad!" I exclaimed, as I was being tickled and I couldn't help but laugh._

 _"Alright you two..." my mother stepped in and tried to gracefully calm us down, before she looked at me. "Besides it's a special night for you doing a tremendous job in school."_

 _"Thanks Mom and Dad." I gave them a hug._

 _"Your welcome sweetheart." my mother spoke._

 _"Your welcome sport." my father added._

 _We than entered the Lynx's Pizzeria had dinner and enjoyed each other for company. I couldn't forget about that wonderful night, before we returned back to Bunnyburrow in the next day._

 _Flashback ended..._

I came back to see the pizzeria still stands and continued to have some families entering inside for their night out. I than turned off the car and began my walk towards to the pizzeria.

 _Trey!_

I heard someone calling for me, as I looked around to see Nick was walking towards me. He was wearing a green Hawaiian buttoned up shirt with a blue and orange stripped tie, with tan white khaki pants. "Good evening."

"Good evening Officer Nick." I greeted back.

"Please, just call me Nick. You don't have to call me Officer Nick, unless you wanted to when I'm wearing my uniform." he said. "Let's go eat."

* * *

We both walked towards the pizzeria. As we entered in, we saw a bit of the Wednesday night crowd. We were greeted and shown to our booths, from there we took our seats. A lynx took our order, as we ordered a mushroom and sausage pizza for Nick, as I ordered pepperoni and black olives. The waiter came back with cups and two pitchers: water and cola. I looked around to see the restaurant hasn't changed a bit from the last time I went here.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." I said.

"You been in here a lot?" Nick asked.

"Not much since I came out of the asylum. However, I remember one trip here when I was ten, my parents took me here for a night out dinner."

"For what?" he asked.

"For school." I answered, as I filled my cup with water.

"Oh, you're an educated wolf aren't you."

"I am... or once was. I graduated from Vine Country University. I wanted to continue with my college career path, but I decided to take a break from school to stay with my mother and my sister Lily, since my father died."

Nick nodded his head. "You're a good son and brother."

"Thanks. So, when did you met my father?" I asked Nick.

"Well... I first met him after I graduated from the academy, as Judy showed me around a bit after joining the ZPD. Your father was a officer, just before he became an special agent."

"Really? Wow... I wish my father could have told me about it, when I was a teenager." in a surprise that I was amazed that my father promoted. "Did you ever came across that he was dying from cancer?"

"Yes, he told me that he was diagnosed, but he refused to quit the force because of his health. He said, he wanted to serve and especially support you and your family."

Astonished, at the same time heartbreaking, because my father would know when he should stop because his health was failing him. To make it worst, my father was murdered at the same time his health was ill. "Why did they murder my father?"

By the time I asked, our pizzas arrived. Nick looked at me when I asked him. He took a moment to grab a slice of his pizza, before putting into his plate. "Your father was shot in line of duty."

"How did it happened?! Please I want to know." I quietly pleaded.

Nick sighed. "Your father investigated series of murders of some of his partners and their families from his case. One night, I was assigned with your father to investigate a break in off from the Tundratown. When we arrived, we came in time to spot the suspect or whom you know as Chuck. He escaped from the house, as we found the family of moles being tied up in ropes on the floor. Your father hurried to run after, he chased Chuck for miles, until his heart started to fail on him. He stopped and got onto his knees to take some breaths. Until the suspect aimed his M1911 handgun at your father and shot. When another officer and myself got to him, he appeared to have been shot twice and he was lying on his back."

A tear fell from my that I became less hungry that I lost my appetite, as Nick continued.

"We're unable to go after Chuck, but remain close to your father's side, until he had his last breath."

"Did he say anything?" I asked.

Nick searched for his pocket to find a handmade craft cross with a writing "To: Dad From: Trey", that I made in school in wood-shop. Now, the crafted cross is stained with my father's blood. "Your father said in his dying wish to have you have it. At that time, I wasn't sure who you were until now."

Nick than handed me the crafted cross and than I clanged onto it close to my heart, as I started to think about my father. "Look son, I'm sorry if I ruined your appetite."

"No... no it's fine." I wiped myself from the tears. "How come I was told he died from an heart attack?"

"Your father wanted us to tell your mother to tell you he died from a heart attack. He even didn't want to have a police funeral service because it would draw attention to you and your family."

"Chuck found a way somehow though." I sadly stated.

"True. Now he remained at large along with his circle of criminals that he was on that night of your family's murder."

"What if I joined the force to hunt them down myself?" I asked.

"You will not." Nick sternly said. "Your father also wanted us to promise that you would not join the ZPD."

"What am I supposed to do? Just keep listening to ZNN about a news story of family murder happening."

"I know it hurts and you have the right to be angry, but you'll not take a vengeful path. You'll leave Chuck and his gang to us. The important task for me is to have you be on watch-"

"Basically you were assigned to protect me?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Why haven't you guys protect my family, if it was your guys job?!" I questioned him again. He didn't know what to say, as he try to get his thoughts together. "If maybe you guys were protecting my family, they wouldn't died... they would've lived!"

Nick remained calm, as I let my anger burst. "You know what?! I think it's total Bull- that you guys couldn't be able to protect my family, but somehow I'm still alive and an officer I could only thank, whoever he is that pulled me out of the fire!" I shook my head in disappointment and disdain, as I pulled out my wallet to pay for the meal.

"No Trey, it's on me." Nick rejected me paying for our pizzas.

"See?! If you someone really did rescue me, it would be decent for myself to return the favor to pay for his meal." angry, I than turned away and walked out, as I slammed the door behind.

* * *

I walked out to the street, until I reached towards my car. I was than being grabbed and slammed onto another car and the car's window breaking the glass that I felt shard of glass on my face. I than was tossed to the ground and receiving kicks.

"I never thought you'll be out of the asylum. Perhaps you predators should know what's best for you, go back where you come!" a stranger taunted.

I spit the blood from my mouth. "Well you'll just have to kill me then."

A blade came out from the switchblade. "I guess that'll be one less predator to worry." I turned over to see a chihuahua and a group of boxers ganging up surrounding me. He than began to walk towards me with his blade to stab me.

 _Freeze!_

They looked as I looked over to see Nick.

"Just who do you think you are, Fox?!" the chihuahua questioned.

"It's Officer Nick Wilde!" he exclaimed, as he pulled out his police badge. "You guys are in the wrong place at the wrong time, that I could have you guys arrested for assault and hate crime."

The chihuahua just laughed. "Yeah right, you're just a sly fox. Guys go get him!"

The boxers charged at Nick, until he used his combat skills from the academy I bit to stun and incapacitate the boxers in a few short moves, as he was quick also. The chihuahua stunned that he started to shiver as he dropped his knife.

"Now put your hands behind your head and you, and your friends, are under arrest." Nick got close to the chihuahua and placed the handcuffs on the shivering animal. He than looked down at me and got to my level. "I know you would needed help. I'll get you some where safe for the night." He said, as he called for back to arrest the dogs.

"I'm sorry Nick..." I said.

"Don't worry kid, you're in good paws." I heard Nick assuring me before I passed out from being beaten.


End file.
